User talk:Kyrub
Hi my question is ....where do you put the 1.40n patch so that it will engage when the game plays. I have 1.31 installed and it works, 1.40n is right next to it, but it is not accessed....Tanya 03:07, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :You make a copy of your Master of Magic folder (e.g. it could be called MoM140) and then you overwrite Magic.exe and so on with the files from this folder: https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/14301878/MoM/insecticide140n.zip. If you succeed, you'll see "v1.40n" at the bottom of the load game screen. Dunno if this also works for the GoG version though. -- RJAK (talk) 06:21, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Talk about 1.40 unofficial patch (a.k.a Insecticide) Link Perhaps you could provide a link to the patch here? MysticX2 (talk) 00:17, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :http://masterofmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Unofficial_140_patch_(2010-2012) Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 04:54, August 1, 2013 (UTC) A list of (possibly) unsolved Issues in 1.40 #It's possible to summon Phantom Warriors,Fire Elementals etc to unreachable combat tiles (e.g. bottom right corner) ---- Unresolved. exploit #You can permanently own summonable units like Air Elementals using the spell Word of Recall. ---- Unresolved. exploit #You can meld with unconquered nodes using Plane Shift. ---- Unresolved. bad EXPLOIT #Heroism cast in battle won't give you ultra-elite status, if you possess Warlord skill (or if Crusade is in effect?). ---- Really? Never heard of it. BUG? ++ If you choose Warlord skill, your units will be ultra-elite with 120 experience. If you cast Heroism on overland map, your unit will become ultra-elite. If you cast it in battle, your unit becomes elite only. #If you remove the spell Heroism on the overland map, the unit will still stay (ultra-)elite for the rest of the turn. ---- Never heard about it. bug ++ It's an exploit. You as the caster remove the Heroism spell from your unit before you enter the battle. Your unit will still benefit from Heroism, but your opponent can't dispel it anymore. #Angel's Dispel Evil ability doesn't work correctly (does it work at all?). ---- Surprised to hear that. It should work. Do you have some evidence? ++ I was wrong. It works, but it only kills the figure you are fighting against and not the whole unit. The enemy figure still can retaliate. #Charm Of Life can create phantom units(?). ---- Huh? ++ Haven't experienced it myself. See Charm of Life #Dispelling Guardian Wind doesn't remove Missile Immunity. ----- I have heard reports. Don't know where the problem is, sadly. Strange BUG. #Spell Ward doesn't make your city to spells(?). ---- This was not implemented, It's a feature, not bug, probably. #Dispelling Web doesn't give natural Flyers their Flying ability back. --- Debatable. I think this is correct. The remnants of web are not dispelled, so the creature cannot fly. ++ If your unit has escaped from the web, you'll still see a light blue web symbol, if you rightclick the unit. Dispelling removes that symbol, but you will still not fly. On the other hand, unnatural flyers (via Sorcery spell Flight) regain their flying ability when dispelling web. #Ground AI units try to attack Flyers, if a further unit of the same type is webbed. ---- Huh? Some evidence? ++ It's some kind of exploit. Use 2 sprites to attack a lair/node with exactly 1 Giant Spider inside (# Sprites > # Spiders). Other units that can't attack flyers can also be contained in that lair/node. Advance with the unwebbed Sprite. The spider will attack the Sprite, but won't do any damage (still, the Sprite can do damage). #Cause Fear malworking (see Demon's Lord melee attack) ---- No. It was corrected in 1.40. #Cloak of Fear doesn't work. ---- It does, according to my knowledge and people's testing. #Regeneration & Life stealing attacks can give bonus health. ---- I have never heard about Regeneration giving bonus health. Life stealing - is it wrong? Debatable. ++ If a figure of a multifigure regenerative unit dies, and comes back to life later on, every figure will get an extra hit point (?). #Warp Node doesn't work. ---- Huh? Never heard any complaints. #Evil Presence doesn't work. ---- Huh? Never heard any complaints. #Word of Death is useable against Undeads.---- New info to me. Are you sure? I remember correcting something like that in 1.40. ++ You haven't fixed it. Word of Death can be used against units with Death Immunity. It's useful, because Death units have pretty bad resistance and Death wizards have problems defeating enemy Death units. #Zombies & Werewolves can have Magic/Adamantium/Mythril weapons. ---- Is it wrong? I love it and it's logical. Zombie with a mithril hatchet... Hehe. #Wraithform units don't use 0.5 movement points on overland map, if they are flying (Shadow Demons). --- Movement in MoM is strangely implemented but I think this is a feature. SD would be eternal kings with double movement. ++ SD can have double movement, if you group them with 1 Magic Spirit ;-) #It is possible to build roads on water. ---- Come on. It's funny. #You can create items with spell charges without any extra costs. ----- I remember someone told me about this one, although - have not I fixed it? Don't know, really. ++ You haven't fixed it. Use Create Artifact spell, choose staff, choose an arbitrary spell charge, remove that spell charge and change staff to sword. Now, you have a sword with spell charges, but no extra costs. Patch Documentation : 06:41, July 21, 2013 (UTC) : Also, regarding 1.40, the last time I looked there were some modifications that seemed to undo at least part of a previous mod, is there a concise list of changes from 1.31 and the current 1.40? MysticX2 (talk) 00:13, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::No, not really. I am a very lazy person when it comes to documentation and I really dislike doing an unproductive thing. It's a shame, in fact. Maybe I'll try to find some time to write a good list of features.Kyrub (talk) 11:32, July 21, 2013 (UTC) : I don't consider disliking to do unproductive things as lazy, but I understand. Part of the reason that I ask is because of the idea I have for an Introduction page with a section about Continuing updates (or something of that nature) that will at least have links to "newer versions", but additional information would be good. MysticX2 (talk) 00:26, July 24, 2013 (UTC)